


I Am a Tree

by snarkysweetness



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Bad Puns, Cock-Blocking, Established Relationship, F/M, Fingerfucking, Mild Sexual Content, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-06
Updated: 2012-08-06
Packaged: 2017-11-11 14:26:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/479487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snarkysweetness/pseuds/snarkysweetness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emma and August’s post-curse breaking reunion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Am a Tree

**Author's Note:**

> My BB hopelesslonging requested that I write a story with some horrible puns (you’ll know them when you see them) and I may have had way too much fun with it. Also, I want to see some cock-blocking Geppetto next season and lots of August jokingly calling Emma ‘Princess’ to annoy her. Enjoy the cracky, sexy fluff my BB, enjoy.

The release of magic had brought madness to Storybrooke. When Emma and Henry emerged from the hospital cars were turned over along the street, building had massive holes in the sides, and the entire city looked as though a hurricane had ripped through it.  
  
The townspeople were desperately seeking out their missing loved ones and everyone was turning to Emma to fix their problems for them.  
  
Emma had no idea how to do everything that was being asked of her, especially not when she was missing her own loved one.  
  
The moment she could make a run for it she’d left Henry with her parents, promising to return. Emma was too much of a skeptic to believe the return of magic would bring her wooden man back to her, but she had to check anyway.  
  
Emma peeks into her overturned police cruiser, reaching in to find her spare gun. After fumbling around for a few moments, she finds it stuck between the seat and the console. She lets out a curse as she nicks her arm while yanking it out.  
  
“Emma?”  
  
Emma’s heart stops for a moment and then she turns, ignoring her bleeding arm to let out a sob of relief. Shoving her gun into the waistband of her jeans, Emma runs across the street to Granny’s, throwing herself into August’s arms.  
  
“You’re alive!”  
  
August lifts her up for a moment, hugging her back tightly. He loosens his grip on her and rests his hands on her lower back, kissing her temple.  
  
“Thanks to you, Princess.”  
  
Emma gives August a squeeze before pulling away from him.  
  
“No, thanks to me you turned into wood. I’m sorry it took me so long to believe.”  
  
Emma places a hand on his cheek, looking him over.  
  
“But you’re okay now?”  
  
“Oh, I’m all man now,” August teases, looking down at her.  
  
August is distracting her with those gorgeous blue eyes of his, so much so that Emma doesn’t even know he’s slowly backing her up against Granny’s until her back is pressed completely against the wall. Emma does her best to ignore the hungry look in his eyes because she’s worried about his well-being. August would happily ignore any injuries or after effects of transformation just to make sure he didn’t look weak in front of her.  
  
“And how I am supposed to be sure there aren’t parts of you that are still made of wood?”  
  
She was not above resorting to threats on Rumpelstiltskin’s part if it meant making sure August was completely human again. That bastard owed her one after that crap he pulled with the potion. As far as she was concerned, her favor to him was more than paid off.  
  
August places one hand on each side of her on the wall before leaning in.  
  
“I’m not made of wood anymore, but if you really want to make sure, you can find out for yourself,” he tells her before leaning down to kiss her.  
  
Was he serious? The entire town’s in a panic, she has her kid to get back to, he has his father to find and he wants to go at it?  
  
 _Cheeky fucking bastard._  
  
Emma presses her hands against his chest, forcing him off of her.  
  
“You’re not funny, we don’t have time for-“  
  
August kisses her again, pulling her body closer to his and when Emma feels him hard against her she lets out a small moan.  
  
“August-“  
  
“You know, I think some parts of me may still be made of wood. You’d better take care of that, Princess.”  
  
“August-“  
  
“It’s actually Pinocchio.”  
  
That did it. Emma lets out a snort and turns away from him, no longer turned on.  
  
“With the growing nose and everything?”  
  
“I wouldn’t say it’s my nose that’s growing.”  
  
Emma glances over to him and rolls her eyes.  
  
“You’re an idiot.”  
  
“I’m adorable.”  
  
August kisses her again and she shakes her head for a moment before giving in and kissing him back. Emma’s missed him. After his confession in the woods she spent weeks being too angry to speak to him and aside from just missing him, she’s missed kissing him. So when she breaks the kiss, she does it with hesitation.  
  
“We have things to do,” she mutters, her fingers moving into his hair before kissing him again, briefly.  
  
“Do we really?”  
  
August slips his hand up her shirt, trailing his fingers over her back. He presses her back into the wall, kissing her neck.  
  
“Um-yes?”  
  
“That doesn’t sound very convincing. We have five minutes to spare.”  
  
“You can’t get anything done in five minutes.”  
  
August smirks.  
  
“Damn right, Princess”  
  
“Stop with the Princess bull-“  
  
He kisses her again and unbuttons her jeans, moving his fingers into her panties.  
  
Emma places her hands on his chest and breaks the kiss.  
  
“Damn it, August, don’t start anything that you know we can’t fin-“  
  
She lets out a gasp when his thumb presses against her clit and his fingers begin teasing her opening.  
  
“How about I let you finish now and then later I’ll spend a few hours ‘lying’ to you.”  
  
“You’re incorrigible.”  
  
August answers her with another kiss before pushing his fingers inside of her. Emma moans against his mouth as he pumps his fingers in and out her while his thumb circulates around her clit. August straddles her leg, his cock hard and pressing against her.  
  
Emma’s ready to say ‘fuck off’ to the entire town and pull August into the Inn to fuck him senseless when a voice interrupts them.  
  
“Pinocchio, my boy! Is that you?”  
  
August pulls his lips off of Emma and curses.  
  
“Are you fucking kidding me?” He groans, quickly pulling his hands out of her pants and doing his best to hide his erection with his jacket.  
  
Emma quickly fixes her clothing, but it’s too late.  
  
“Emma, what are the two-oh God!”  
  
Her mother quickly covers Henry’s eyes before he can see anything and pushes him towards Charming.  
  
“What?”  
  
“Nothing! Just take Henry, James; just take him away, now!”  
  
Poor Geppetto is still clueless as to what he’s interrupted and moves to hug his boy before noticing that Emma’s arm is still bleeding.  
  
“Ah, my boy! Tending to the Princess, I see.”  
  
“Trying too,” August mutters as his father pulls Emma towards her parents, assuring her that Doc is quite the healer.  
  
Emma glances back at him with a shrug, mouthing ‘later’ and August runs a hand through his hair, following, while cursing the fact that he now has to spend an awkward afternoon with their parents and the war council all while sporting a huge amount of wood.


End file.
